Super Evelyn World
by Vif119
Summary: Sideswipe talks Evy into letting him play a Mario game Jazz brings back from his supply. Unfortunately, this game is magic... Juxtaposition AU. I don't own TFs. Vaeru owns Evy and Hasbro owns the rest.
1. Chapter 1

THIS WAS ALL SIDESWIPE'S FAULT! When she got him out of her body, she was going to KILL him. She was going to ABSOLUTELY MURDER HIM.

It started when Met stopped at Earth and the Autobots had gone to get Evelyn some supplies. Sideswipe had wanted to play some video games to relieve their boredom, so Jazz had returned with a GBA and a copy Super Mario 3 for it (the remake). She let him play for three hours (he had nearly completed the game), and then forced him to shut it off so she could go to bed. Unfortunately, what she didn't know was that this game was special…

Evelyn awoke the following morning to bright light shining in her eyes. At first this didn't seem that unusual, but somehow this light didn't feel like the usual morning light in the bay.

"It's about time you woke up" Sideswipe grumbled. "I got some bad news for you."

Evelyn's eyes shot open. She saw a wooden ceiling, and at the same abruptly realized she was lying in an actual BED. "What the hell?" she grumbled. She shot straight up in bed and-

"Ow! Shit!" she screamed grabbing her head. That was when she realized that the ceiling was really, really low. Glancing around, she saw for the first time that she appeared to be in a hut. There was a wooden table, a tiny footstool that apparently served as a chair, and a fireplace with wood nearby. Everything was very small, as though it had been designed for miniature people.

"Check out what we're wearing!" Sideswipe giggled. She looked down- and immediately screamed in horror. "What the hell is this? What happened to my smelly rags that I've been wearing for a year?" They were gone. She was no longer wearing those awful bluejeans or raggedy shirt. She saw a pair of red overalls, a blue undershirt, and white gloves on her hands. Looking down, she could see cheap-looking brown shoes on her feet.

"Oh no. Please tell me it isn't true!" Reaching up, she felt a fuzzy object on her head, and when she pulled it off and found it to be a red beret, like painters sometimes wore. And on her mouth… was that…

"No! It can't be! I've been turned into… Mario!!"

Meanwhile, on Mettellus…

"Mama Mia! What happened? Where exactly AM I?"

Mario woke up to find himself on a smelly pile of rags that served as bedding, in a room that was apparently made of metal. But that wasn't the worst horror. As soon as he got up, he immediately noticed that he wasn't wearing his trademark costume. Instead, he was dressed in what appeared to be old, worn-out jeans, and a tattered shirt that might have once been a blouse.

"Mama Mia! Bloody hell, I've become a woman!" he yelled. Before he could begin to determine what had happened a hole suddenly opened in a wall, and a giant, monstrous metal form appeared before him. It looked humanoid, but it was completely mechanical, and colored primarily white with red portions thrown in on various parts of its body. It glared at him with two startlingly blue eyes and screamed "WHO THE PITT ARE WHERE THE HELL IS EVELYN?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer thingy: I do not own any characters in this story. Vaeru owns Evy, Hasbro owns TFs, and Nintendo owns Mario and any related characters.

-I made a mistake with the last line from chapter 1, so I will begin this chapter with the rewritten form of it:

The metal giant glared at Mario with incredibly blue eyes, until Mario finally screamed "WHERE IN THE MUSHROOM KINGDOM AM I, AND WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU?"

The metal monster looked at him for a moment, and said "What's wrong with you, Evy? I know I'm scary, but for Primus's sake, you don't have to scream!"

Mario's mouth dropped open as he listened. Evy? That must be the name of the person whose body he had somehow entered. He jumped up and shook his head. "No no no! You are mistaken. I'm not this Evy person. I'm the one and only Mario, and hero of the Mushroom Kingdom!"

The monster narrowed its eyes at him in a decidedly surly manner, before snapping "Knock it off, Sideswipe! I'm not in the mood for your moronic jokes. I told you not to play that stupid game right before bed. It gave you nightmares!"

Turning to go, it called over its shoulder "Change out of those smelly clothes. Jazz'll be by to take you for your socialization period, and since he went to all the trouble of bringing back those new clothes, you could at least wear them."

Mario's head was reeling. They didn't really think this was a joke, did they? And what in the world was a Sideswipe, anyway? Still, he felt it best not to upset the grumpy giant, so he nodded. Looking around after it had left, he spied a pile of clothes in the corner. There was a skirt, a blouse, and what appeared to be a pair of black panties and a bra. Swallowing hard, feeling certain his face was redder than his hat, he began to get dressed. "Mama Mia" he sighed "What am I going to do now?"

"Mario! There you are! I've been looking everywhere for you!"

Hearing a voice calling her name, Evelyn looked around, and saw to her astonishment a short man, no more than four feet tall, coming toward her. She had exited the hut a few minutes earlier, still dazed and wondering what to do next.

"Well" Sideswipe had suggested "you can start by looking for some fuel. Your fuel tank's making those disgusting noises again."

So she had wandered outside, and discovered that she was in what appeared to be a village of giant mushroom huts.

"Toto" the voice had commented "We're definitely not in Kansas anymore."

The huts were tiny, the roofs barely clearing five feet, and seeing this pipsqueak of a man, she understood why. He was wearing clothing that looked like something from Asia, and on his head he wore what appeared to be a giant mushroom. She remembered these people from the game. What were they called? Todds? Tedds?

"I thought they were called Stool people or something" said Sideswipe.

She decided to call them the Mushroom Men, or Mush Men for short. It was better than nothing.

"What happened?" she asked him. How did I get here?"

"Don't you remember Mario?" the Mush Man said. "You were training on the plains and passed out again. Luigi brought you here to recover. I wish you wouldn't always overexert yourself that way. How are we supposed to defend The Mushroom Kingdom if The Great Mario keeps passing out?"

Evelyn's heart sank. She'd been kind of hoping it was a dream, but it was true. She really had become Mario. Now what? Suddenly her mouth tingled, and Sideswipe took over. "Do you have any fuel?" he asked hopefully. As they followed the Mush Man, Evelyn thought to herself "This is going to be a long day."

Meanwhile in Bowser's Castle…

"Bowser sir! We have successfully swapped Mario's spirit into that girl's body!"

"Excellent! With Mario trapped in another dimension, and this weakling girl controlling his body, the Mushroom Kingdom shall easily be ours! Kamek, mobilize my forces! We attack the Grassland first!"


End file.
